It Started With A Kiss
by angel-wings90
Summary: How did Tonks and Lupin really get together? Did Remus just need that little push in the right direction? This is how I see things happening between them. Rated M for sexual content.


**Note - I don't own Remus and Tonks. JK Rowling does. And also, the italic quotes are from HP and the Half Blood Prince book.**

**Pairing – Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.**

**Summary - How did Tonks and Lupin really get together? Did Remus just need that little push in the right direction? This is how I see things happening between them. Rated M for sexual content.  
**

* * *

'_You see!' said a strained voice. Tonks was glaring at Lupin. 'She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!'_

'_it's different,' said Lupin, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. 'Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely –'_

'_But I don't care either, I don't care!' said Tonks, seizing the front of Lupin's robes and shaking them. 'I've told you a million times …'_

_And the meaning of Tonks's Patronus and her mouse-coloured hair, and the reason she had come running to fund Dumbledore when she heard a rumour someone had been attacked by Greyback, all suddenly became clear to Harry; it had not been Sirius that Tonks had fallen in love with after all …_

'_And I've told you a million times,' said Lupin, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor, 'that I am too old for you, too poor … too dangerous …'_

'_I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus,' said Mrs Weasley over Fleur's shoulder as she patted her on the back._

'_I am not being ridiculous,' said Lupin steadily. 'Tonks deserves somebody young and whole.'_

'_But she wants you,' said Mr Weasley, with a small smile._

----

I feel exhausted as I enter my small one bedroom apartment, dropping my keys on the small table beside the door. I shut my door and take of my coat, collapsing onto my comfy little couch. I have been at the Ministry of Magic all day writing up a report to give to the Minister about the events that happened at Hogwarts last night, the death of Albus Dumbledore and the battle within against the Death Eaters. However when I close my eyes all I can see is Remus and the memory of the moment in the Hospital Wing replays itself in my mind.

There is a knock on my door, and I am surprised to see Remus when I open it. He looks more tired then ever before and all I can do is look at him, waiting for a clue to as why he is here. He opens his mouth to speak …

'Why do you love me Nymphadora?' he says almost in a whisper. 'How could you love me when there are so many men out there that can give you a happy and whole life?'

'I believe that you are the man to give me a whole and happy life Remus,' I reply in a soft voice. 'I've told you before that I don't care if you are a werewolf or not, I fell in love with you because you are a kind and caring person. One who always stands up and fight for what they believe in.'

'I'm too old … too poor … too dangerous –'

'Stop that. Remus you could never be too old for me, you are only 13 years older, and that is hardly anything. As for being too poor, your heart is rich and I hope it is as full of love for me as mine for you. I have a job that can support the both of us until the Ministry changes the laws making it hard for you to work. And as for being too dangerous, I trust you Remus. I trust you with everything that I am and believe that even when transformed you could never hurt me. None of these things matter to me.' Tears form in my eyes as I say these words. I close my eyes when I finish, I can't bear to see him reject me yet again.

Before I notice anything else I feel a pair of warm hands on my cheeks and soft gentle lips kissing me. I open my eyes for a split second to see that Remus is finally kissing me. He has finally chosen to let me into his heart. The small kiss ends and my eyes flutter open seeing him looking into them.

'Nymphadora –' He starts to speak but I do not give him the chance to speak as I fling my arms around his neck crashing down onto his lips with mine. The tears that are now in my eyes are happy not ones of sadness.

I plan to deepen the kiss but it seems he has chosen that moment to do the same. I feel a tongue run over the front of my lips begging to enter my mouth. I allow him entry, feeling shivers of pure bliss as he starts to dart in and out occasionally dancing with my own. Before I can help it a small moan makes its way from me and he stops to let me catch my breath. Remus picks me up, his hands holding me at my waist, I decide to wrap my legs around him for extra support and I feel how excited he is.

He carries me into my small bedroom and lays me at the top of the bed and climbs above me. He stoops down and now his mouth is on my neck, kissing, sucking, and biting gently. My fingers have found their way to his hair and are tugging gently as I give out gasps and groans of delight. Remus stops and looks at me when his hands reach the bottom of my shirt as if asking for approval to continue. I sit up and give a small nod and smile and he continues the act of removing my shirt, needing assistance with my bra. I lie back down and start to feel quiet shy when I see him staring at my breasts.

'Sorry, I know they aren't the biggest but – ' I start to speak when he cuts me off with a finger to my lips.

'You're beautiful, and perfectly proportioned if I may say so.' And with that he lowers his head to take one of my nipples into his mouth. I can feel it go hard as his tongue moves over it and his hand goes to the other. While pinching one he gives the other a small nip with his teeth eliciting longer and louder gasps and moans from before hand. After a few minutes you decide to swap nipples and repeat the process as before.

I've come to a point where I can't resist the need to be touched and I find myself ordering Remus to give me relief. He gives me a smirk I have never seen and begins to unbutton my pants and pull both them and my underwear off. Once again he stares at me but this time he licks his lips. I swear I see a glimpse of the wolf in his eyes. Before I could take another look it is gone and replaced with a look of love and he pulls out his wand conjuring a blanket at the end of the bed. He removes his jacket and vest and proceeds to lie beside me and pull the cover up considerately to stop the cool air from touching me.

I can feel Remus' hand slide down my down towards my mound, gently moving my legs apart. His finger finds my folds and parts them gently and then he is feeling my wetness. Slowly I feel his finger enter me and I swear I'm in heaven. He starts to move it faster now, his thumb is rubbing my clit too, making me squirm and give out noises to show my pleasure. I feel overwhelmed when he gently inserts two more fingers into me and starts to apply the force of his hand again. Within moments of telling him I was coming I am now moaning as the rush of an orgasm hits me leaving me panting and pleased.

He holds me in his arms until my breath becomes eased again and now it is my turn I think. My turn to return the favour, and boy will I. I gently move out of him arms and he gives me a quizzical look.

'Nymphadora what are you doing?' he asks me.

'Making sure you never want to let me go again. Now close your eyes'. He does so and now I move down the bed so that I am settled kneeling between his legs. I take his wand from the end of the bed and mutter a quick spell making his pants disappear revealing his naked form to me. From this view point I am able to see just how much he enjoyed pleasing me as the amount of precome dripping from him already. I touch it with my finger and start to spread the juices around the tip of his cock and then bring it to my mouth to taste. It tastes sweet on my finger so I decide to take another taste, but this time with my mouth. I start to kiss him and throw in a small lick here and there. Each time I do, his cock gives an involuntary twitch and I smile to myself. I give into myself by taking you slowly but fully into my mouth and I hear Remus gasp and then a groan as I start to bob my head up and down on him. Hands make their way to my head and I feel them push and pull me in a way that pleases him most. Moments pass and he reveal to me that he are going to release soon.

'Oh no, you don't. Not yet Remus. I haven't yet had the pleasure of having you inside me yet' I say after taking him from my mouth. His eyes rush open as I say this and then I see a smile form. I climb my way up his gorgeous body and settle myself so that our intimate areas are aligned. I bend my head to kiss his red, red lips and as I do I bring my body down so that we are now one. Remus gives an animalistic groan and I take that as a sign to rock back and forth. I move faster and faster and with each movement I am moaning louder and louder. The urge to come once again is hitting me but I don't want to come without Remus.

'I want you to come for me Remus. Come for me like I am going to for you. Please.' After I say this he grabs my hips and starts to jerk me roughly his nails digging into my sides.

'I'm close' he pants.

Harder and faster I am now moving and waves come crashing over me once again. I am unable to hold on and shudder. In turn, Remus finally releases himself into me and I can feel him twitch inside me. I collapse onto him and he holds me to him.

'I love you Nymphadora.'

'I love you too Remus. Please never leave me or I will be forced to hex you.'

'I never will.'

I roll off him and onto the bed. He snakes his arm around me and pulls the bed covers up once more. He kisses me once more and then we fall into a blissful and peaceful sleep.

----

_An extraordinary assortment of people had already settled into half the chairs: shabby and smart, old and young. Most Harry did not recognize, but there were a few that he did, including members of the Order of the Phoenix: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, her hair miraculously returned to vividest pink, Remus Lupin, with whom she seemed to be holding hands, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill supported by Fleur and followed by Fred and George, who were wearing jackets of black bragonskin. _


End file.
